


My funny Valentine Part 7

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [32]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Secret Identity, Theme Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn wishes this night would never end and when her partner reveals that they feel the same, the captain makes a bold move, caught in the heat of the moment...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My funny Valentine Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> We're drawing close to an end for this series. The anticipation is rising. ;)

They arrive back, handing me my drink.

I'm stunned when they ask, voice laced in concern. “Is everything alright?”

I nod and smile softly. “I'm just a little sad the party's almost over. I had lots of fun tonight, 42.”

Damn it, Katie. You shouldn't have said that so recklessly!

I quickly take a large swig from my wine, a decision I soon regret, the liquor going straight to my system.

Should've known it was a bad idea ordering wine with Tom tending the bar. This stuff's too strong!

I feel my cheeks heat up at their reply. “Same here. I'm glad we got paired up together.

Thank you for tonight, 25. I'll never forget it and you.”

Deciding to be bold, I approach them, wrapping my arms around their waist.

I'm probably gonna regret this tomorrow, but tonight I simply want to be Kathryn for once and follow my heart.

Our faces are inching closer, my eyes drawing shut.

Every fiber of my body is anticipating their next move.

Once our lips finally come in contact, it feels like a revelation.

I never knew kissing could be this amazing.

Oh, Gods. How am I ever supposed to forget that?


End file.
